Accident
by Paul is all mine ladies
Summary: Life had always been hard for Arya growing up, never picking the right friends, never dressed how she should, never being the lady her mother wanted her to be. So she was no stranger to bumpy roads but when she found out something that not even she was sure she was ready for how will not only Gendry but the Stark clan react? They say I will love you no matter what, but will they?


All rights go the right, just and correct owners so consider yourself warned!

* * *

 **Gendry's Pov**

"I'm pregnant." Arya whispered looking down at the ground

I felt my whole world disappear, it was like all the air had been sucked out of me and I was left in a black box grappling for what was real and what wasn't. How was it possible?

"How?" I croaked

"I don't know!" She wailed and I felt my heart bleed in pain

I grabbed her and pulled her against me, we were so close I didn't think a sheet of plastic could even fit between us. I let her sob as I felt the world catch up. I felt her small body pressed against me and thought for a minute, coming to terms with what I just found out. I looked down into her tear stained eyes and knew in that moment I would support her in whatever we decided, I could never leave her, never. I loved her too damn much.

"I love you." Was all I said, all that was needed to be said and it made her sob harder

We stood for only the seven know how long but I ended up just picking her up and sitting her on my couch, trying to envelope her from the world. When I heard her quiet whimpers stop and her breathing even out I knew she was asleep. I used that time to think before I had to speak to Arya about what we were going to do. Were we going to keep the baby? My fingers grazed her stomach lightly before I probed it momentarily, it did feel firmer around her abdomen but I could have been imagining things. I smiled into her hair before pressing a kiss to it. I had always wanted a family of my own and now that the possibility was open for real I was sent reeling.

"What are you thinking?" She whispered not moving an inch

"That I have always wanted a family," I paused "That now that it's possible I think I want it more than ever."

She didn't say anything for a long time and at first I thought she had fallen asleep again until I met her eyes, they were swimming in tears. "I love you." She nodded and buried herself back into my chest. I was woken by my shithouse phone ringing, grabbing it quickly I peered down at Arya who didn't even stir and answered it, we both must have fallen asleep. Looking at Arya I noticed dark circles under her eyes, she had looked tired and said she hadn't been sleep well this week.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Gendry, it's Jon." Jon announced loudly, childishly_

 _"Let me guess, curfew's in an hour?" I groaned, stretching from my position on the couch, Arya still laying on me_

 _"Yup, just reminding you because you guys always seem to get carried away." He laughed_

 _"Alright," I sighed "I'll get her home on time today."_

 _"Chow." Jon snorted before hanging up_

I glanced at the clock before rubbing my face roughly, 8:30pm. I was honestly terrified at what came next, we would have to tell Arya's parents about her… no our pregnancy. They would be furious and that would be an understatement, livid wasn't even close to what I was expecting… murderous wouldn't be too far off I thought with a snort. Arya's family was at the top end of the social spectrum and she was expected to remain a virgin until marriage that was still usually covertly arranged though wealthy and noble families although it was illegal now days. While they turned a blind eye to our friendship in our younger years and now relationship I knew that there would have been hell to pay for the loss of Arya's virginity but now the pregnancy… I honestly was scared at what they would do. We had so much to talk about in half an hour because it took a half hour to get back to Arya's house and we needed to make some decisions. Now.

"Arya," I mumbled rubbing her back gently "You need to wake up… we need to have a chat before I take you home."

She sighed and stretched before sitting up and rubbing her leg, moving off me.

We sat in silence before I asked "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." She rubbed her eyes "I never pictured myself being pregnant ever and now…"

"I don't want to lose you," I paused trying to pick my words carefully "But I do know I want this child and will support you and it until my last breath."

Tears didn't fill her eyes this time but he knew she was close to it "I don't think…" She trailed off before starting again "I don't think I can get rid of this baby, Gen. I mean it's done nothing wrong so why should it pay for a mistake that we made?"

I just sighed and pulled her closer, her back to my chest with our legs sprawled out on the rest of the couch. "We are definitely keeping it then?" I asked hoping she wouldn't blow up at me for asking so bluntly

"Yes." She nodded her face suddenly weary and tried "How am I going to tell my parents?" She whispered sounding just as nervous as I felt

"There is no 'I' Arya, we will tell them together." I said leaving no room for argument, so she knew I wasn't going to back out of this

"What will they say?" She whispered "I'm seventeen and you're twenty one… I'm not even a legal adult yet, not for another year."

"It won't be pretty." I grunted "And they will all think I'm a bastard in more than one sense."

"You're not a bastard!" Arya snapped angrily turning to face me "You can't help who you were or weren't born to, it's your father who is the bastard for leaving your mother."

The ghost of a smile danced around my mouth before it fell away, she always hated that phrase.

"Jon's going to hate me." I muttered

Arya's face hardened "If he loves me and I know he loves you he will look past this, as will the rest of my family, Theon included."

We sat in silence for a while.

"I'm struggling Gendry." She muttered "What do we talk about?"

I frowned, I didn't know "I don't know," I gripped her hand "But I do know we will get through this, okay?"

She nodded. I looked at the clock and grabbed my keys, I had picked Arya up this morning so I would have to drop her home anyways.

"C'mon," I mumbled pulling her to her feet "We gotta go or we never will."

We drove in relative silence to her house, thinking about our situation, the weight of the responsibility of what we were taking on weight down on both our shoulders. The weight of a whole other person that was completely reliant on us from the word go, the weight of a child. We pulled up in the drive and just sat there, staring at her house like it had teeth. I gulped, it did. The teeth of five different dire wolves and that didn't include Nymeria. Arya looked at me and I gave her an encouraging smile, it would be okay, we had each other. I gave her a quick kiss and climbed out, she followed suit, gripping my hand tightly.

We both paused in front of the door and said at the same time "I love you."

We smiled and shared a small grin before she pushed the door open. The whole family looked at us as we walked in, they were watching a moving in the living room.

"Arya, Gendry." Ned said warmly with others from the couch saying hello's

We didn't move and Catlin frowned "Come, sit down and finish the movie with us."

"We have something to tell you." I said quietly "Can you please turn the t.v. off?"

* * *

 **Ooh how are the Stark's going to react? So I know I shouldn't be starting another fic but this is for a person who asked for me to write this fic for them. If you have any questions, concerns or complaints please leave them in the reviews and I will post the answer with the next chapter. Please please review, at least five especially if I have chapter two waiting patiently for the reviews...**

 **Thanks Paul is all mine ladies.**


End file.
